


Better Now

by lavacherries



Series: Thumbnail [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Real Shit (TM) scenes will happen eventually, Social Media AU, Zack Fair Lives, a result of me heavily projecting onto characters, chat fic, gay shenanigans to be had, may or may not include small bits of ACTUAL writing in between messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavacherries/pseuds/lavacherries
Summary: When Zack decides to create a group chat for Cloud, Aerith, Tifa and himself on Mog Chat, he doesn't expect much. But as more and more of their friends join, things get a little more hectic than he'd thought they would.





	1. That's Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll get this out of the way now. Aerith and Zack live in this AU. It takes place about five years after the OG (therefore it's been three years since Advent Children). Mog Chat is a messaging app that I made up.
> 
> Also featured in this fic will be Angela Hewley and Genesis "Genny" Rhapsodos. Between chats on a fandom server with friends and posting online, my friends and I've come to the conclusion that Angeal and Genesis would be way better characters if they weren't as important to CC's plot, Angeal wasn't the original owner of the Buster Sword, but gave it to Zack once he reached first class (Zack needs something of his own, guys), and if the two were a lesbian couple, because dear god VII needs more ladies.
> 
> Lucrecia will also be in this fic, and her love interest is going to be Shera. Yes, it's one of THE least likely ships ever, but it's one of my favorites, and fanfics should be self indulgent.
> 
> Last note I'm going to make, but this is all part of my social media AU. I've got a long post about it on my FF blog (imacetra) on tumblr, so if you want more content for this AU, check that out, I guess. Anyway, just be aware that in this AU, stuff like youtube and twitter exist. Most of the characters already have or will have accounts on stuff like that.
> 
> With all that done, enjoy the fic.

**[Direct Messages: bustersword to accidentalamnesiac]**

****

**[121 previous messages hidden]**

****

****

****

**bustersword:** so do you know if aerith and tifa have the app yet??

 **accidentalamnesiac:** app? you mean mog chat?

 **bustersword:** yeah

 **bustersword:** I wanna start a chat with them!

 **accidentalamnesiac:** you could just ask them yourself

 **bustersword:** but aren't you in the same room as them rn?

 **accidentalamnesiac:** they're in the kitchen making cookies with Marlene

 **bustersword:** go ask then! and save me a cookie!

 **accidentalamnesiac:** the number of cookies you get depends entirely on how fast you get here

 **bustersword:** >:///

 **bustersword:** cloud

 **bustersword:** did you ask? 

**accidentalamnesiac:** yeah

 **bustersword:** it took you five minutes to ask?

 **accidentalamnesiac:** sorry

 **accidentalamnesiac:** got caught up eating all the cookie dough

 **bustersword:** !!!

 **accidentalamnesiac:** I'm kidding, the girls just roped me into helping

 **accidentalamnesiac:** and yes, Aerith and Tifa both have mog chat

 **bustersword:** what're their usernames??

 **accidentalamnesiac:** cactuarhugs and finalheaven

 **accidentalamnesiac:** when are you getting here

 **accidentalamnesiac:** Marlene keeps asking

**bustersword:** I'm leaving in a minute, don't worry. and thanks!! 

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** how many squats are you at

********

**bustersword:** 198

********

**bustersword:** wait

********

**bustersword:** how'd you know I was doing squats

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** because for some reason you always do squats before you go out

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** I've known you for years, Zack

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** if I haven't picked up on your habits by now I've failed as a friend

********

**bustersword:** okay, fair

********

**bustersword:** I'll be there in 10 minutes

********

 

******[bustersword created the chat!]** ** **

********

****

********

****

********

**[bustersword added accidentalamnesiac, cactuarhugs, and finalheaven to the chat!]**

**bustersword:** okay, I'm getting in the car

********

**bustersword:** see you guys in 10!!!!

********

**cactuarhugs:** i’m assuming that's zack

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** yep

********

**cactuarhugs:** and cloud

********

**cactuarhugs:** nice username

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** thanks

********

**finalheaven:** A bit too on the nose, don't you think?

********

**cactuarhugs:** it's creative!

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** and accurate

********

**finalheaven:** fair

********

**cactuarhugs:** strife, actually

********

**finalheaven:** >:|

********

**cactuarhugs:** B)))

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** how long have you guys had this app for anyway

********

**finalheaven:** I got it yesterday when Aerith texted me about it.

********

**cactuarhugs:** i got it yesterday

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** Zack and I've only had it since this morning

********

**finalheaven:** I think the app was just released last week or something, so it's pretty new.

********

**finalheaven:** I wonder if anyone else we know has it.

********

**cactuarhugs:** i doubt it

********

**cactuarhugs:** barret rarely uses his phone, yuffie would be blowing our notifications up if she had it, vin uses his less than barret, nanaki doesn't have hands, or a phone, and cid doesn't seem like he'd go out of his way to get it

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** also reeve probably freezes and falls over at the mention of human interaction

********

**cactuarhugs:** yeah that

********

**finalheaven:** All good points.

********

**finalheaven:** Oh, speaking of Yuffie, she just texted me. She'll be over in a minute.

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** she's here right now

********

**finalheaven:** What?

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** she just crawled in through the window

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** watch out, she's probably gonna hunt you down for cookies

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** oh, there's Zack at the door

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** I'll get it

********

**cactuarhugs:** okay yuffie's been here an hour and this is the eighth time she's asked me what the mog chat app is when she looks at my phone

********

**bustersword:** tell her to get it!! then we can add her to the chat!

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** are you sure that's a good idea

********

**bustersword:** what do you mean?

********

**cactuarhugs:** too late

********

**cactuarhugs:** he already told her about the app

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** okay that's fine but

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** if we tell her we have a group chat she'll immediately take that and run

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** it'll be the end of us

********

****

********

**[bustersword added droppopninja to the chat!]**

**bustersword:** oops

********

**bustersword:** I just barely read your messages

********

**droppopninja:** AVALANCHE GROUP CHAT AVALANCHE GROUP CHAT AVALANCHE GROUP CHAT

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** son of a bitch

********

**droppopninja:** do you have a problem with me joining or something Cloud????

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** no

********

****

********

**[droppopninja changed accidentalamnesiac's name to chocodick!]**

**chocodick:** yes

********

**cactuarhugs:** jdkwjfkwnfkfk

********

****

********

**[bustersword changed chocodick's name to accidentalamnesiac!]**

**bustersword:** all better?

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** no

********

****

********

**[accidentalamnesiac changed droppopninja's name to pissbaby!]**

**accidentalamnesiac:** yes

********

**pissbaby:** WHAT

********

**pissbaby:** THIS IS LESBOPHOBIA

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** nah

********

****

********

**[finalheaven changed pissbaby's name to droppopninja!]**

**droppopninja:** thank you Tifaaaaa

********

**finalheaven:** You're welcome. Now let Cloud keep his username too.

********

**droppopninja:** fine >:P

********

**droppopninja:** anyway, we should add everyone else!!!!

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** define “everyone else”

********

**droppopninja:** everyone else in avalanche!!

********

**finalheaven:** I don't think the others have Mog Chat.

********

**droppopninja:** we can just tell them to get it!

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** Yuffie

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** scroll up

********

**droppopninja:** what, like read all the other messages?

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** yeah

********

**droppopninja:** k

********

**droppopninja:** I don't see your point

********

**accidentalamnesiac:** nanaki doesn't have hands

********

**droppopninja:** I mean OTHER than that point

********

**droppopninja:** a group chat would be fun!!

********

**cactuarhugs:** yeah, it would be

********

**finalheaven:** I mean if you can get them to download the app, I don't mind.

********

**droppopninja:** permission to swear

********

**finalheaven:** Sure?

********

**droppopninja:** FUCK YEAH

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Username Index:
> 
> Cloud - accidentalamnesiac  
> Zack - bustersword  
> Aerith - cactuarhugs  
> Tifa - finalheaven  
> Yuffie - droppopninja


	2. Useless Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent, Cid and Reeve are added to the chat. Yuffie causes mayhem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only gonna get crazier from here.

**[bustersword, accidentalamnesiac, cactuarhugs, finalheaven, droppopninja]**

**[156 previous messages hidden]**

**droppopninja:** okay okay okay

 **droppopninja:** Cid Vincent and Reeve have the app now!!

 **cactuarhugs:** that was fast

 **finalheaven:** Yeah, it's only been a day. Did you go visit them or something?

 **droppopninja:** I have my ways

 **accidentalamnesiac:** you bribed Vincent with strawberry milkshakes, didn't you

 **droppopninja:** and what if I did?

**[droppopninja added Valentine, captain, and Reeve to the chat!]**

**finalheaven:** Well at least it's easy to tell who's who.

 **droppopninja:** and the award for most boring username goes to _@Reeve_

 **Reeve:** I didn't realize it was a contest.

 **droppopninja:** you could've at least put SOME thought into it

 **Reeve:** Well since you clearly don't approve of my actual name, what would you have picked for me?

**[droppopninja changed Reeve's name to furry!]**

**furry:** That's fair.

 **droppopninja:** kisaragi, actually

 **finalheaven:** >:|

 **bustersword:** jokes aside, welcome to the chat, guys!

 **furry:** Thank you. But what is this chat for?

 **droppopninja:** uhhh, chatting???????

 **furry:** Sorry, I should've been more specific. Why am I in this chat?

 **droppopninja:** NO SELF DEPRECATION

 **furry:** What?

 **droppopninja:** YOU'RE PART OF THE FRIEND GROUP, OF COURSE YOU NEED TO BE IN THE CHAT!!!!

 **droppopninja:** self deprecation is illegal, say one and you'll be fined

 **furry:** I'm sorry?

 **droppopninja:** THAT MEANS YOU TOO, VINCENT

 **Valentine:** what's the fine

 **droppopninja:** ???

 **Valentine:** you said we'd be fined.

 **droppopninja:** uh

 **droppopninja:** 10 gil?

 **Valentine:** I'm willing to pay that.

 **droppopninja:** invalid. validn't. bad. the coldest of takes.

 **finalheaven:** Self deprecation will result in big group hugs with no time limit.

 **Valentine:** I'll refrain from “saying one”.

 **droppopninja:** >:3c

 **furry:** That sounds less like a punishment and more like a reward.

 **captain:** self deprecation from you will get your movie night privileges taken away

 **furry:** Shutting up.

 **droppopninja:** MOVIE NIGHT?

 **captain:** well shit, we've been caught

 **Valentine:** hm.

 **droppopninja:** S P I L L

 **furry:** I visit Vincent and Cid once a week and we watch movies.

 **droppopninja:** AND YOU DONT INVITE ME?

 **captain:** nope.

 **droppopninja:** why not????

 **captain:** adult night.

 **droppopninja:** I'm 21!!! I'm an adult!!!

 **accidentalamnesiac:** only in the eyes of the law

 **droppopninja:** if you guys don't invite me to your next movie night you're uninvited to my birthday

 **Valentine:** tragic.

 **finalheaven:** Yuffie, we all get together for movie night every couple months anyway, let them have their alone time.

 **droppopninja:** how is it alone time when Reeve's there???

 **droppopninja:** it isn't exactly a date when the couple CHOOSES to bring the third wheel along!

 **cactuarhugs:** yuffie

 **cactuarhugs:** yuffie

 **cactuarhugs:** you remember what we talked about yesterday?

 **droppopninja:** OHHHHHH

 **droppopninja:** leave me out of your movie night then

 **droppopninja:** you guys clearly need the privacy >:3c

 **furry:** I don't follow.

 **finalheaven:** Don't say anything, Yuffie.

 **finalheaven:** Let him figure it out. 

**furry:** What?

 **droppopninja:** MOVING ON!!

 **cactuarhugs:** we still need barret and cait sith

 **captain:** why the hell do we need the cat??

 **droppopninja:** he's part of the group!!!

 **furry:** I think Cait Sith already has an account on here.

 **droppopninja:** seriously? why???

 **furry:** Well, to be honest, I already had the app. Then Cait Sith got it so that we could chat, for some reason.

 **droppopninja:** you text your cat???????

 **furry:** I mean, he's not exactly a real cat.

 **droppopninja:** sorry, my mistake

 **furry:** No, you're okay.

 **droppopninja:** you text your fursona????????

 **cactuarhugs:** Jsjakdnkandkanfkt

 **bustersword:** hdakbfksnfksnfkmfmg

 **accidentalamnesiac:** I'm 

**accidentalamnesiac:** I'm not gonna laugh at that

 **droppopninja:** liar

 **captain:** Vin's making that “amused but won't admit it” face he does

 **droppopninja:** really? I thought he'd be offended

 **Valentine:** why's that?

 **droppopninja:** I mean, you turn into a furry every now and then

 **cactuarhugs:** HSKSBDKSNFLANFKFMG

 **finalheaven:** Yuffie, stop bullying them.

 **droppopninja:** you mean stop having fun?

 **Valentine:** she's said worse.

 **finalheaven:** Like what????

 **droppopninja:** he swore me to secrecy

 **cactuarhugs:** can you at least hint at what you said?

 **Valentine:** she said she wouldn't say anything

 **droppopninja:** yeah, sorry ://

 **accidentalamnesiac:** a real shame

**[droppopninja changed Valentine's name to bugle fingers!]**

**droppopninja:** this doesn't count as telling them anything

 **cactuarhugs:** ksndkanfkfbskmd

 **finalheaven:** I don't think I want to know what Yuffie said.

 **bugle fingers:** probably for the best.

 **droppopninja:** CID'S LOSING IT

 **droppopninja:** HE CAN'T BREATHE DEAR LORD

 **accidentalamnesiac:** rest in piss

 **droppopninja:** CLOUD NO

 **furry:** I feel so out of the loop.

 **bugle fingers:** can I get a refund on my husband and friend

 **cactuarhugs:** got the receipt?

 **bugle fingers:** no.

 **cactuarhugs:** can't help you :///

 **droppopninja:** VINCENT JUST LEFT OUT THE WINDOW

 **droppopninja:** VINCENT NOOOOOOOOO

**[furry added goldsauce to the chat!]**

**droppopninja:** CAIT IF THATS YOU PLEASE READ THE CHAT HISTORY

 **goldsauce:** Reeve

 **furry:** Yes?

 **goldsauce:** is that all i am to you?

 **furry:** Excuse me?

 **goldsauce:** am I just your fursona and nothing more?

 **furry:** I'm 

**droppopninja:** NSKANDKANDONALDNALDNALDNANFKEHXIDUXUDHKEHDJD

 **cactuarhugs:** qqjdjwkfjelfkd

 **accidentalamnesiac:** what the fuck is going on

 **furry:** I don't know??????

 **droppopninja:** THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

 **bustersword:** I'm WHEEZING

 

**[Direct Messages: finalheaven to cactuarhugs]**

**[674 previous messages hidden]**

**cactuarhugs:** T i f a

 **cactuarhugs:** please tell me you're reading the group chat

 **finalheaven:** I'm not, but I can hear Cloud wheezing from the living room. He's trying to show Barret.

 **cactuarhugs:** what're you doing?

 **finalheaven:** Just choosing an outfit for tomorrow.

 **finalheaven:** Mind helping me?

 **cactuarhugs:** oh, sure!

 **cactuarhugs:** what're you choosing between?

 **finalheaven:** Quite a few choices. I guess we could narrow it down by choosing between dresses or pants with a shirt first.

 **cactuarhugs:** uhhhh pants? you look good in both though

 **cactuarhugs:** Tifa?

 **cactuarhugs:** you still there?

 **finalheaven:** Sorry!! Was putting the dresses away.

 **cactuarhugs:** no problem.

 **finalheaven:** And thanks. For the compliment. :)

 **cactuarhugs:** you're welcome!

 

**[Direct Messages: accidentalamnesiac to finalheaven]**

**[273 previous messages hidden]**

**accidentalamnesiac:** gay

 **finalheaven:** You heard that????

 **accidentalamnesiac:** you were literally screaming and giggling

 **finalheaven:** Into a pillow!!

 **accidentalamnesiac:** must've been louder than you thought. Barret thought you were dying

 **finalheaven:** >:(

 **accidentalamnesiac:** Barret says to tell Aerith he says hi

 **finalheaven:** Who says I'm talking to Aerith??

 **accidentalamnesiac:** you, when you squeal like that.

 **finalheaven:** >:(((

 

**[Direct Messages: finalheaven to cactuarhugs]**

**[690 previous messages hidden]**

**finalheaven:** Okay, so I've got my red flannel, a few tank tops, some t-shirts, one of those shirts that shows off your shoulders, a few pairs of jeans, and some cargo shorts.

 **cactuarhugs:** what color is the shoulder shirt?

 **finalheaven:** It's a white, with a bunch of little black stars all over it.

 **cactuarhugs:** and the shorts?

 **finalheaven:** Black, and they stop right below my knees. The drawstring is a faded white and the pockets are huge. There's also a little drawstring at the end of each pant leg to tighten or loosen them!

 **cactuarhugs:** first of all, you've got great taste, and second of all, wear that and the shoulder shirt.

 **finalheaven:** Thanks. Should I do something with my hair? I was thinking a ponytail.

 **cactuarhugs:** y e s

 **finalheaven:** Thanks, Aerith.

 **cactuarhugs:** any time.

 **finalheaven:** I might look half as cute as you tomorrow because of this.

 **cactuarhugs:** haha

 **finalheaven:** Anyway goodnight!!

 **cactuarhugs:** night!! see you tomorrow!!

 

**[Direct Messages: bustersword to accidentalamnesiac]**

**[169 previous messages hidden]**

**accidentalamnesiac:** Tifa's screaming again

 **bustersword:** Aerith too. I went to check on her and she was on the floor with her hands over her face. 

**accidentalamnesiac:** are they gonna survive the picnic tomorrow??

 **bustersword:** probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Username Index:
> 
> Cloud - accidentalamnesiac  
> Zack - bustersword  
> Aerith - cactuarhugs  
> Tifa - finalheaven  
> Yuffie - droppopninja  
> Vincent - Valentine/bugle fingers  
> Cid - captain  
> Reeve - Reeve/furry  
> Cait Sith - goldsauce


	3. Train of Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barret joins the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to 234am for helping me with Cloud and Barret's banter. Coming up with insults is hard sometimes hgshsglhs

**[bustersword, accidentalamnesiac, cactuarhugs, finalheaven, droppopninja, and 4 others]**

**[472 previous messages hidden]**

**droppopninja:** so who's getting a ride to the picnic with who??

 **cactuarhugs:** zack's driving me cloud, Tifa, barret, denzel and marlene.

 **droppopninja:** and Tifa's name is the only one capitalized why??? >:3c

 **cactuarhugs:** wlw solidarity

 **droppopninja:** you don't capitalize my name like that. >:|

 **cactuarhugs:** sorry. i'll do it more often.

 **droppopninja:** lol you don't have to but thanks!!

 **cactuarhugs:** no problem, Cait Sith.

 **droppopninja:** WH

 **goldsauce:** thanks Aerith!!

 **cactuarhugs:** ;)

 **droppopninja:** you guys suck.

 **droppopninja:** _@furry_ how are you getting to the picnic >:|

 **furry:** I might be a little late, I've got to finish some paperwork.

 **goldsauce:** and by “paperwork”, Reeve means psyching himself up for human interaction!!

 **furry:** Did they really need to know?

 **goldsauce:** I kept it vague, at least! what, did you want me to say who you're specifically nervous about talking to? >:3c

 **furry:** Anyway, I'll be leaving in ten.

 **droppopninja:** can I get a ride with you? and hang out with you before we leave?

 **furry:** Oh, sure. I didn't know you were still here.

 **droppopninja:** yeah, didn't have much work to do today tho :/

 **droppopninja:** anyway, I'm assuming CID and VINCENT are gonna show up to the picnic fashionably late

 **furry:** Why did you put their names in all caps?

 **droppopninja:** >:3c

 **goldsauce:** >:3c

 **furry:** I'm just going to turn chat notifications off now.

 **finalheaven:** Stop bullying Reeve, you two.

 **droppopninja:** ok, MOM

 **finalheaven:** Thank you.

 **finalheaven:** Anyway, we're heading out now. See you soon!

  


**[Direct Messages: droppopninja to cactuarhugs]**

**[348 previous messages hidden]**

**droppopninja:** so, Aerith, you said anything to Tifa yet?

 **cactuarhugs:** nope

 **droppopninja:** why not???

 **cactuarhugs:** because she looks really cute and the minute she said hi my throat got all tight and my face got so red she thought i had a fever

 **droppopninja:** wow

 **droppopninja:** well you should ask her out at the picnic

 **droppopninja:** she obviously likes you back

 **cactuarhugs:** hm.

 **droppopninja:** don't pull a Vincent on me, you know it's true!!

 **cactuarhugs:** you say this, but you don't provide any proof

 **droppopninja:** we've been over this like a million times!

 **cactuarhugs:** maybe she just likes me in a friend way

 **droppopninja:** A e r i t h

 **droppopninja:** do you not remember the sleepover?????????

 **cactuarhugs:** she was really tired!

 **droppopninja:** SHE CALLED YOU PRETTY! SAID YOUR LAUGH MADE HER REALLY HAPPY! _**SHE KISSED YOU ON THE NECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

 **cactuarhugs:** yeah, well

 **cactuarhugs:** it could've been platonic

 **droppopninja:** you're just too chicken to actually ask >:|

 **cactuarhugs:** HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ASK HER OUT WHEN I CAN'T STOP STARING AT HER FOR MORE THAN A FEW SECONDS

 **cactuarhugs:** SHE'S TOO HOT, IT'S INTIMIDATING

 **droppopninja:** I mean, you already tried waiting for her to ask

 **cactuarhugs:** it's a good strategy

 **droppopninja:** Tifa literally asked about your ideal date and you described every “hang out” you two have ever had

 **droppopninja:** and when she asked if you'd be interested in “another night alone” like that, what did you say?

 **cactuarhugs:** …

 **droppopninja:** “of course, I love spending time with my gal pal”

 **cactuarhugs:** in my defense, i panicked

 **cactuarhugs:** i would never say “gal pal” under normal circumstances

 **droppopninja:** uh huh

 **cactuarhugs:** hey, don't think i forgot what you said to that cashier girl at the weapon shop in cosmo canyon

 **droppopninja:** HEY

 **cactuarhugs:** “i like your face, it goes great with your outfit”

 **droppopninja:** BULLYING

 **droppopninja:** THIS IS BULLYING

 **cactuarhugs:** anyway, gay panic aside, i need to help set the picnic up

 **cactuarhugs:** see you later

 **droppopninja:** >:(

  


**[Direct Messages: droppopninja to Valentine]**

**droppopninja:** Vincent, Aerith was bullying me

 **Valentine:** “i like your face”

 **droppopninja:** WAS SHE SENDING YOU SCREENSHOTS?

 **Valentine:** she showed me your conversation. Cid and I arrived earlier than expected.

 **Valentine:** i ignored the part about Tifa. 

**droppopninja:** you agree that they're dragging this out way longer than they need to right???????

 **Valentine:** I prefer not to meddle in affairs like this.

 **droppopninja:** aw, you're no fun

 **Valentine:** and yet you messaged me about this anyway.

 **droppopninja:** ughhhhhhh

 **droppopninja:** whatever, I'm gonna go make sure Reeve doesn't wear a suit to the picnic

  


**[bustersword, accidentalamnesiac, cactuarhugs, finalheaven, droppopninja, and 4 others]**

**[502 previous messages hidden]**

**accidentalamnesiac:** can someone explain mog chat to Barret, I really don't feel like it

 **cactuarhugs:** i will

 **cactuarhugs:** then i'll get him to download it

 **cactuarhugs:** then we'll have the whole team except nanaki

 **bustersword:** what do you think he'd look like with human hands???

 **cactuarhugs:** imagine CAIT SITH with human hands

 **bustersword:** I thought he already had human hands

 **cactuarhugs:** i

 **cactuarhugs:** that's fair

 **cactuarhugs:** wait has anyone ever seen him without gloves on???

 **goldsauce:** only Reeve has.

 **cactuarhugs:** what do they even look like?????????

 **goldsauce:** that's for me to know!!

 **bustersword:** and us to find out?

 **goldsauce:** :)

 **bustersword:** I don't like that

 **goldsauce:** : )

 **bustersword:** Cait please

 **goldsauce:** : )

**[cactuarhugs added fullsteamahead to the chat!]**

**fullsteamahead:** What am I getting myself into

 **cactuarhugs:** absolute chaos, probably

 **accidentalamnesiac:** your username needs work, Barret

 **cactuarhugs:** oh this should be good

 **fullsteamahead:** Got a problem with it?

 **accidentalamnesiac:** it should be more tailored to your aesthetic

 **bustersword:** please don't start another fight over usernames, Cloud

**[accidentalamnesiac changed fullsteamahead's name to abearwearingamarshmallow!]**

**abearwearingamarshmallow:** Really.

 **abearwearingamarshmallow:** That's the best you could come up with?

**[abearwearingamarshmallow changed accidentalamnesiac's name to roastfool!]**

**roastfool:** what does that even mean

 **abearwearingamarshmallow:** Gonna roast your ass, Spike

 **cactuarhugs:** barret wins

 **roastfool:** goddamnit he did

 **droppopninja:** EVERYONE SHUT UP

**[droppopninja changed abearwearingamarshmallow's name to trainbrain!]**

**droppopninja:** it's a punishment

 **trainbrain:** You're still not over that, huh

 **droppopninja:** ALL YOU DID WAS MAKE STUPID TRAIN PUNS WHILE I THREW UP INTO A BUCKET

 **droppopninja:** IT WAS THE WORST

 **trainbrain:** You're right

 **trainbrain:** I'll admit I got a little off track

 **droppopninja:** BARRET

 **trainbrain:** Am I making you lose your train of thought

 **droppopninja:** why are you doing this

 **trainbrain:** I’m not going to tell you what my loco-motive is

 **droppopninja:** s t o p

 **trainbrain:** At least I haven’t made any jokes about monorails

 **droppopninja:** i guess

 **trainbrain:** Yeah, they always make decent one liners

 **droppopninja:** _@bustersword_ BAN HIM

 **droppopninja:** BAN HIM NOW

 **captain:** hey

 **captain:** leave him alone

 **droppopninja:** hey i’m just joking, Cid, i’m not actually mad

 **droppopninja:** i was joke mad

 **captain:** good

 **captain:** you need to choo choose your words more carefully next time

 **droppopninja:** NO

 **droppopninja:** I WAS FOOLED

 **bugle fingers:** at least they’re conducting themselves in a decent manner

 **droppopninja:** I’m about to throw hands with three stupid old guys

 **cactuarhugs:** i suppose its my fault for giving barret a platform for his puns

 **droppopninja:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **bustersword:** I think Yuffie needs to go blow off some steam

 **droppopninja:** this is lesbophobia

 **cactuarhugs:** it ain’t lesbophobia if i’m a lesbian too, nerd

 **roastfool:** i think it’s more like babyphobia

 **droppopninja:** I AM NOT A BABY

 **captain:** that’s just what a baby would say

 **droppopninja:** I’M CALLING THE AUTHORITIES

 **trainbrain:** And that should scare us why

 **droppopninja:** _@finalheaven_ they’re being mean to me :(((

 **roastfool:** SHIT, SCATTER

 **finalheaven:** Wow.

 **finalheaven:** I’m glad I had my notifications turned off.

 **finalheaven:** Anyway, looks like everyone’s here at the picnic now, so I’m going to expect you guys to stay off your phones.

 **roastfool:** we aren’t gonna be standing on our phones anyway, Tifa

**[finalheaven changed roastfool’s name to on thin ice!]**

**on thin ice:** turning notifs off now 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud - accidentalamnesiac/roastfool/on thin ice  
> Zack - bustersword  
> Aerith - cactuarhugs  
> Tifa - finalheaven  
> Yuffie - droppopninja  
> Vincent - Valentine/bugle fingers  
> Cid - captain  
> Reeve - furry  
> Cait Sith - goldsauce  
> Barret - fullsteamahead/abearwearingamarshmallow/trainbrain


	4. Best Efforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and seek turns out to be more scream inducing than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! I've had a _lot_ going on for the past several months and things are only just starting to calm down. Expect more frequent updates from now on!

**[bustersword, on thin ice, cactuarhugs, finalheaven, droppopninja, and 5 others]**

**[578 previous messages hidden]**

**droppopninja:** i know Tifa said to stay off our phones but it’s been two hours and i’m bored

 **finalheaven:** Then socialize?

**droppopninja:** with WHO?? Cloud’s caught up talking with Zack and Barret, Nanaki and Cait are just sun bathing, Aerith is looking at you with hearts in her eyes while you talk with her, and Vincent and Cid are watching Reeve have a gay heart attack so bad he forgets how to talk

**finalheaven:** Wait what was that about Aerith?

**droppopninja:** i’m BORED and the snacks are GONE and we have to wait another HOUR before we go to Cosmo Canyon

**finalheaven:** Yuffie what did you say about Aerith?

**droppopninja:** whose idea was it anyway to have a three hour picnic?? we could’ve just gone to Cosmo Canyon right away and had food there. they have GREAT food

**finalheaven:** Yuffie.

**droppopninja:** i mean yeah Tifa’s food is amazing, don’t get me wrong, but i don’t wanna sit around for three hours!

**finalheaven:** YUFFIE

**cactuarhugs:** i mean we could always see if anyone wants to actually do anything for the rest of the hour.

**finalheaven:** AERITH WHAT DID YUFFIE MEAN ABOUT YOU STARING AT ME

**droppopninja:** oh, that’s a good idea!! what should we do??

**droppopninja:** wait, there’s that lake nearby! we could do water stuff!!

**cactuarhugs:** i don't think anyone brought swimsuits

**droppopninja:** ughhhhh

**cactuarhugs:** we could play tag or hide and seek or smth

**droppopninja:** OOOOOOO

**droppopninja:** I'm down!! who wants to play hide and seek?

**bustersword:** not it!

**droppopninja:** not it!

**cactuarhugs:** not it

**on thin ice:** you know you guys can just

**on thin ice:** say not it out loud

**droppopninja:** CLOUD'S IT

**droppopninja:** EVERYBODY RUN

**on thin ice:** wow.

**droppopninja:** SHUT UP AND START COUNTING

**captain:** yuffie are you really hiding there

**droppopninja:** DONT GIVE ME AWAY, CAPTAIN ASSBUTT

**captain:** i

**bugle fingers:** know my pain.

**captain:** can it, bugle fingers

**on thin ice:** cid where's yuffie hiding

**droppopninja:** cid

**droppopninja:** cid please

**droppopninja:** cid please im begging you

**captain:** then beg

**bugle fingers:** she's under the picnic table

**droppopninja:** VINCENT

**droppopninja:** CAIT HAS JUST BEEN FOLLOWING BEHIND YOU THE WHOLE TIME YOU LOOKED FOR EVERYONE

**goldsauce:** i hate this fucking family

**cactuarhugs:** amateurs.

**on thin ice:** does anyone know where Vincent and Cid are

**bugle fingers:** we're hiding out in nunya.

**on thin ice:** where the fuck is that

**captain:** nunya business. now fuck off, mosey boy.

**on thin ice:** it's been half an hour, where the fuck are you four

**cactuarhugs:** what are you, a turk?? get off my ass.

**on thin ice:** the point of the game is LITERALLY to find you.

**bugle fingers:** and we're supposed to remain hidden. shocking.

**finalheaven:** Well you've got half an hour left to find them, Cloud, so you better look harder.

**on thin ice:** I'm TRYING

**[trainbrain changed on thin ice's name to trying!]**

**trying:** really

 **trainbrain:** :)

**bustersword:** do you need any help, Cloud?

**cactuarhugs:** snitches get stitches, zachary.

**bustersword:** nevermind

**trying:** HEY WHAT THE FUCK

**trying:** WHAT THE ACTUAL SHIN SPLITTING BACK STABBING GOB STOPPING DICK PUNCHING _**FUCK**_ , YOU TWO

**captain:** cranky because you suck ass at seeking, aren't you

**droppopninja:** I CANT BRREATH

**droppopninja:** CLOUT HOELY FACK

**cactuarhugs:** jdkskflfkg what happened

**goldsauce:** Vincent and Cid hid behind a tree, waited for Cloud to leave, then circled back and sat at the picnic tables until Cloud found them.

**cactuarhugs:** HSKFNDLFMGLKGKGK

**trying:** THAT'S SUCH A DICK STRATEGY

**bugle fingers:** get fucked, I guess

**droppopninja:** LFNDKNGDKMF

**trying:** Aerith where the hell are you. Tell me now.

**cactuarhugs:** sure, i'll tell you where i be, but first you'll answer my questions three

**trying:** wait seriously?

**cactuarhugs:** no.

**droppopninja:** NFKSMGKLGKH

**trying:** i hate you

 

**[Direct Messages: captain to cactuarhugs]**

**captain:** you still hidin out in the car?

 **cactuarhugs:** yep.

**cactuarhugs:** where's cloud?

**captain:** he's checking under all the picnic tables

**cactuarhugs:** has he found marlene?

**captain:** the squirt's still under Vin's cloak

**cactuarhugs:** n i c e

**captain:** ah, chocobo's headin your way

**cactuarhugs:** thanks for the tip

 

**[bustersword, trying, cactuarhugs, finalheaven, droppopninja, and 5 others]**

**[644 previous messages hidden]**

**trying:** aerith

 **cactuarhugs:** what up, blondie

**trying:** have you been here the whole time

**cactuarhugs:** of course

**trying:** look at me

**cactuarhugs:** why

**trying:** just look

**cactuarhugs:** fine

**droppopninja:** that was the loudest scream I've ever heard

**finalheaven:** Cloud what did you DO???

**trying:** you know that really fucked up photo of reeve that yuffie made

**trying:** i printed it out yesterday and put it in my pocket. so i pulled it out and showed it to aerith

**furry:** please burn that

**bustersword:** PLEASE

**trying:** now i have ammo against aerith and zack

**bustersword:** WHY DO YOU NEED AMMO AGAINST ME

**trying:** food thief

**bustersword:** I ATE YOUR BURGER ONE TIME

**droppopninja:** top 10 things to say to a one night stand

**cactuarhugs:** HDIDHAKJFLSNFLDNFLANFJS

**finalheaven:** WHAT

**cactuarhugs:** local mercenary eats delivery boy’s burger: more at 11

**droppopninja:** authorities found the mercenary covered in lettuce and socks in the middle of his living room

**goldsauce:** number 15: mercenary foot lettuce

**droppopninja:** THE LAST THINGSKDGS U TOETAWNATLSDGS

**cactuarhugs:** the last thing you want in your shinra burg burger is someone else’s foot fungus

**bustersword:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**[goldsauce changed the chat name to shinra burg foot lettuce!]**

**trying:** we are NOT calling the chat that

**[goldsauce changed trying’s name to foot lettuce!]**

**foot lettuce:** i will end you

 **captain:** sure thing, foot lettuce

**bugle fingers:** welcome to the team.

**foot lettuce:** g o d

**finalheaven:** W o w

**trainbrain:** Well if you nerds are done screwin around, i think we should head to Cosmo Canyon now

**droppopninja:** it’s already been an hour????

**bugle fingers:** apparently

 

**[Direct Messages: finalheaven to cactuarhugs]**

**[690 previous messages hidden]**

**finalheaven:** Hey, where’d you go?

 **cactuarhugs:** the bonfire. got a little crowded in the living room.

**finalheaven:** Want some company?

**cactuarhugs:** yeah.

**finalheaven:** Be down in a minute.

 

**[Direct Messages: accidentalamnesiac to finalheaven]**

**[283 previous messages hidden]**

**accidentalamnesiac:** is aerith okay?

 **finalheaven:** She said she’s just tired, but she looks a little anxious.

**accidentalamnesiac:** ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. well 

**accidentalamnesiac:** update me if anything happens.

**finalheaven:** I will.

 

**[Direct Messages: droppopninja to cactuarhugs]**

**[386 previous messages hidden]**

**cactuarhugs:** yuffie we’re just sitting on our phones next to each other idk how this is supposed to help me say anything

 **droppopninja:** compliment her outfit or something! talk about the stars! just strike up a random conversation!

**cactuarhugs:** fine

 

**[Direct Messages: bustersword to cactuarhugs]**

**[581 previous messages hidden]**

**bustersword:** sooooo how’s it going?

 **cactuarhugs:** we’re talking about constellations and she looks really pretty next to the fire and she’s so smart and knows so much about the stars and g o d i wanna kiss her

**bustersword:** then do it

**cactuarhugs:** what??

**bustersword:** kiss her.

**cactuarhugs:** i

**cactuarhugs:** i think i will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud - accidentalamnesiac/roastfool/on thin ice/trying/foot lettuce  
> Zack - bustersword  
> Aerith - cactuarhugs  
> Tifa - finalheaven  
> Yuffie - droppopninja  
> Vincent - Valentine/bugle fingers  
> Cid - captain  
> Reeve - furry  
> Cait Sith - goldsauce  
> Barret - fullsteamahead/abearwearingamarshmallow/trainbrain


End file.
